TUFF Easter
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Several of our favorite families from "T.U.F.F. Puppy" celebrate a magical Easter! One-shot!


(A/N: Okay, here's a story where our "T.U.F.F. Puppy" families celebrate Easter. Let's see how this goes!)

It was Sunday morning in the city of Petropolis. But this wasn't just any Sunday. Oh no, this was Easter Sunday! Yes, this means the Easter Bunny came! And right about now, the citizens are waking up to find what the Easter Bunny left (he left trail mix for the Chief again). Say, let's go check on the families and see if they're up yet.

Hey, none of them are home. Oops, I forgot that they're spending Easter at my special hide-away, which lies in a giant meadow. Stupid me! Well, our story takes place here, then.

In the room where the kids slept, most of the kids were still asleep, but some of the beds were empty. Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, and Nate, Ariel, and Lizzie came barging in, yelling, "Everyone get up! NOW!"

The other kids awoke with a start!

"What's the big idea, getting us up at this hour?!" George asked.

"What time is it?" asked Lisa.

"It's 6:15 a.m." Snappy replied, looking at the digital clock in the room.

"Okay, if you guys are going to get us up this early, you'd _better_ have a good reason." said Ursula in a stern voice.

"We kinda do. It's Easter morning, and the Easter Bunny came." said Lizzie.

"EASTER MORNING?! WHY DIDN'T YA SAY SO?!" the rest of the kids shouted as they got out of bed and hurried downstairs to check their Easter baskets.

"Hey, wait up!" Ariel shouted as she, Nate, and Lizzie followed.

When all the kids got to the room where the Easter baskets were laid out, they grabbed their baskets and looked through them, wondering what the Easter Bunny left.

After a few minutes, they discovered that the Easter Bunny left a lot of candy (Marshmallow Peeps included), some Easter eggs, and each kid got a plush bunny.

"YAAAAAAAAY!" the kids cheered, waking everyone else up in the process.

"What's going on down here?" asked Dudley as he and the other adults came rushing down the stairs.

"The Easter Bunny was here! And don't worry; he left some stuff for you guys, too." Summer replied.

"All right!" Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, Keswick, and Claire shouted, opening their baskets to see what the Easter Bunny left them.

"What about us?" asked Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe, Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, Larry, and the Chameleon.

"He already knew about you guys reforming, so yeah, he left stuff for you guys as well." I said, appearing out of nowhere, dressed for the day.

"YAY!" the reformed villains cheered as they joined in, checking their Easter baskets to find a lot of sweets.

"Okay, who wants breakfast?" I asked.

"I do! What's for breakfast anyway?" Stella asked.

"Hey, we got all the breakfast we need right here!" Tyler said, motioning to the sweets they found in their Easter baskets.

"YAY!" the kids cheered, ready to eat all those sweets.

"Hold it right there!" the adults yelled, and the kids immediately froze.

"You can have the candy after you've had breakfast and are dressed for the day." Claire said.

"Aww, man..." the kids groaned, but they went back upstairs and got dressed. Then they came back down, and we all had cinnamon buns for breakfast.

Later, we all gathered in the living room and watched "It's The Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown!". The grown-ups all seemed to like it, but the kids weren't paying much attention to it, but that's because they were too busy enjoying the candy they got from the Easter Bunny.

Sometime that afternoon, the kids were all in another room, watching "Animaniacs" while the grown-ups tried to figure out how to make Easter more fun for the kids.

At one point, Bruce looked outside and said, "It looks really nice out there. Maybe we should set up an Easter egg hunt for the kids."

"Yeah, but I don't think we have enough eggs." the Chameleon said. He did have a point; there were a lot of kids, and there certainly weren't enough eggs to fill their baskets if they did the hunt.

"Easily remedied." I said. I went outside and snapped my fingers. The surrounding area (the meadow) glowed for a moment.

"What did you d-d-do?" Keswick asked when the glow died down.

"I just got the Easter egg hunt all set up." I said.

"You did?" Larry asked.

"What do you think that glow was?" I asked, smiling.

"In that case... KIDS!" Katrina called.

"What?" the kids asked after they turned off the T.V.

"Grab your Easter baskets, and we'll tell ya." said Francisco.

So the kids ran to the main room and grabbed their baskets.

"Amanda set up an Easter egg hunt for you guys." Madame Catastrophe said.

"Whoo-hoo!" the kids cheered.

"Now go find as many eggs as you can!" Dr. Rabies said. With that, the kids took off into the meadow and searched for the eggs.

"Just how many eggs are hidden?" Ollie asked me.

"We'll just have to wait and see how many the kids find." I said.

 **45 minutes later...**

The kids came back, their Easter baskets filled with Easter eggs.

"Okay, let's see how many eggs you found." said Dudley.

And so all the grown-ups checked the kids' baskets. Surprisingly, each kid found 30 eggs.

"So if they each found 30 eggs, then that means..." Snaptrap began.

"Wow! 480 eggs! Don't know the strength of my magic sometimes... At least that's enough for 16 kids." I said, very surprised.

(A/N: Surprised, too? Let's see... George, Molly, Summer, Jafar, Ursula, Cruella, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, Ariel, Snappy, Melody, Stella, Murray, Adam, and Lizzie. Count 'em and tell me how many you counted.)

After more Easter fun, it was time for dinner. For dinner, we had ham, but for dessert, we had more Easter candy. Then we watched an animated movie called "The Story of Easter".

When it was over, everyone went home, and after the kids were in bed, the grown-ups watched a live-action movie called "The Ten Commandments". After that movie was over, the grown-ups went to bed. It was a happy Easter for everyone.

The End

So it was a happy Easter after all, and I hope you have one, too! Hope ya liked it!


End file.
